It All Started With a Drink
by YaoiloverXD
Summary: What happens when Rin and Shima go to a mixer and the drinks get mixed up? How will one night change both of their lives forever? Please read and reveiw Shima x rin Warning: Lemons, Mpreg, and OOC rated m for a reason, if you have a problem with any of the warning don't read
1. Strange Tea

**Hi Everyone this chapter and the next three chapters have been edited **

**so there are less mistakes now. I hope it is better now.**

**Warning: This chapter has smut in it.**

**Chapter 1 Strange Tea**

Rin was in his dorm room, and Shima had invited him to go to a mixer, so he was getting ready while Yukio was out on a mission. Rin was happy because that would mean that Yukio would not nag him to do him to do his never ending homework.

Rin when to the main Boy's dorm and waited for Shima to come out. When he did come out Bon was with him. They went to a karaoke bar to meet the girls. They were all singing but all that singing got them thirty. So they ordered some tea. Around the second glass of tea they realized that the tea had alcohol in it. Shima was the first to notice because some of the girls started to act weird. So he stopped all the drinks and told the group that there was alcohol in it, but Rin did not hear because he was in the bathroom.

When he got back everyone said that they were going to go home. Rin had to grab his bag, he was still thirty so he drank the rest of the second glass really fast and ran out to catch up with the rest.

Half way through the trip all the girls were gone so it was just Rin, Shima, and Bon. Rin started to feel dizzy.

" Rin are you ok?" Shima asked.

"I think but I feel really dizzy." Said Rin. "I think he might have drunken to much. If that has happened we have to get him home fast and lock him a room." Said Bon

"Why would we have to that Bon?" Asked Shima.

" I read ahead a few chapters and it was talking about demons and how they get when the get drunk on human alcohol. I will take longer for the reaction because Rin is half human. None the less we have to hurry or we are not going to like the results." Bon said while running with Rin on his back, and Shima not far behind.

They finally made it to the dorm. Shima took Rin and ran him up the stairs while Bon stood at the bottom to wait for Shima and to tell anyone that was coming to go away. Shima started to find a room that would lock on the outside. ' is it really that bad , I want to see what he looks like when he is drunk.' He thought as he finally found a room.

He sat Rin down. Rin was breathing really hard. He look like he was really turned on. 'He looks kind of...cute. Wait... what did I just think' Though Shima.

Rin was feeling like he was going to die. "S-shima h-help me p-please. I f-feel st-strange." Said Rin barely audible.

Shima audibly gulped. "Rin have you ever jerked off before because from what I can see that's what you need right now." Shima said trying not to blush at what he was saying.

"W-what!" Rin said blushing.

"Do you even know how to do it? Would you like me to help?" Shima said with a smirk. Shima started to move closer to Rin.

"O-of course I can do it, baka." Rin said as he look away.

"Oh, can you now, then let me see you." Shima said. 'What did I just say! At least I know that he wont do it so I will tell him it was a joke'

Before Shima could say anything Rin started to unbutton his pants and pull them down with his underwear. " W-what are you doing Rin!" Shima almost screamed. "W-what do you mean y-you are the one who told me to show you s-so I am." Said Rin with a little embarrassment. 'He is really going to do it?' His eyes widened in shock as Rin took off his pants.

Rin then started to rub his member slowly. 'I'll just do want I saw Yukio do that one time.' Shima was just staring at him. Looking at how Rin was rubbing his member, a little like he did not know at all what he was doing.

Shima walked over to him, Pulled Rin into his lap, and took Rin's member in his hand and started to rub it. Rin was super shocked by this it started to feel really good that he started to moan. Rin covered his mouth as soon as he moaned. ' What the hell was that?!' "Wow Rin is it that good." Shima said while he was chuckling. "S-shut up." Rin said in between moans. "Go ahead a moan I want to hear you Rin."

Shima grab Rin's chin and turned his head so he could kiss Rin. The kiss was soft at first but then Shima started to lick to bottom of Rin's lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Rin opened his mouth slowly. Unsure if he should. The alcohol is what is making his mind a bit fuzzy. When Shima's Warm tongue started to explore Rin's mouth. Rin pulled away to get some air.

Rin was a moaning, gasping mess at this point. "S-shima I am starting t-to f-feel w-weird but g-good." Shima knew that Rin was going to cum soon. He speed up the rubbing and running a finger over the slit. Rin started to moan even loader then before. When Shima ran a finer nail over the slit, Rin cam all over his shirt, before he blacked out.

Shima look at Rin with his fully hard member. "Well I will take care of this later, I should put Rin in his bed first." Shima found some clean underwear and pants then, put them on, then found his and Yukio's room and placed him in his bed to sleep. 'I can't believe what happened, I don't know how I am going to face him tomorrow.

**I hoped you liked it. please review. :)**

**if you have a suggestion on a pair a should do please pm me or review. **

**Vote on my poll for the gender of the baby that will come, or review.**

**See you next chapter.**


	2. Notes

**Hi everyone here is the new chapter. **

**Warning: OOC**

**Chapter 2 notes**

Rin woke up with with a pounding headache. He remembered that he was with Shima and Bon, but he could not remember most of that night and did not remember how he got to bed.

Rin treated the day like normal one, so he went to get a shower. While he was in there he remembered more and more about what happened that night. He then started to blush when he remembered Shima touching him and him enjoy it. It made him mad that he was like that in front of his long time crush.

He got out of the shower and got dressed to head down to eat breakfast. Kuro looked at me with a weird look. " What's the matter Kuro?"

Kuro looked at me and said 'you smell funny Rin, did you get a shower this morning?'

"Yes I did Kuro." Rin said with surprise. 'Were you drinking?' he said. "Why do you ask?" 'I just smells like alcohol mixed with Shima's smell on you."

When Kuro had said this Rin started to blush all the way up to his ears when he remembered the night before.

"Rin are you ok? Do you have a fever?" said Yukio

Rin jumped when he saw his brother. "Y-yes I am ok." Rin said cursing under his breath because he had stuttered.

" Rin were you drinking last night? You smelt like alcohol and I was going to ask but Shima run and you were asleep." Yukio said inspecting him for lies.

Rin knew that with his brother looking at him like this he would not be able to lie.

" Yes but it was an accident because the drinks we ordered got mixed up." Rin said honestly.

"Ok I believe you but why were you out of the house when I told you stay here and study?" Yukio said with his eyebrow twitching out of anger. When this happened it was never a good thing.

"Well... Um... Shima needed me to go to a mixer because they were short one person. I tried to turn him down but he said that I need to do it because we were friends." Rin said with puppy eyes trying to get his brother to believe him, sadly it did not work.

" Rin I told you not to go out of the house for a big reason, but I will tell you later because we have to go to school right now or we will be late."Yukio said

**At Cram-School**

Bon was sitting next to Shima when Rin walked in. When they saw at each other Rin looked away blushed.

Rin did not go anywhere near Shima.

Bon finally snapped when their last class was about to start. He was angry because every time Rin and Shima looked at one another, they would blush and look away.

"Rin what the hell is your problem." Bon said angrily look at Rin.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rin said stubbornly

"Bon just leave it he has a reason to avoid me anyway so I understand." Shima said with a visibly hurt voice.

"What did he do that you are avoiding him?" Bon said even more angry this time looking at Rin with the fury showing even in his eyes

"I am not going to tell you if you want to know ask him." Rin said as he pointed to Shima.

Rin wanted to run away with embarrassment and go back to his dorm so that way he could go hid under his covers. Unfortunately Yukio was teaching next so he had to stay.

Yukio finally walked in and started class.

While Yukio was teaching Bon and Shima were passing notes.

'**So what did you do last night to make him act like this.' ****Bon wrote angrily.**

'_I might of,kind ok, gave him a hand job because he did not know what to do.'_ Shima wrote with a gultily and hurt look on his face

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Bon yelled in the middle of the lesson Yukio was teaching.

"Bon may I ask what what you are yelling about." Yukio said with his eyebrow twitching.

Yukio looked on there desk and look at the notes they were passing.

"So you guys were passing notes. Would you like to read them out load." Yukio said

"No sir" Shima and Bon said at the same time with a horrified look on their faces.

"Fine give me the notes in I will read them out load." Yukio said with a smirk. He loved to look at the faces students made when he did things like this.

"No you really do not want to do that." Shima said while blushing

"Fine but I will read them." Said Yukio.

"I don't think that is a good idea either" Shima said

" Either that or I read it to the entire class." Yukio said

F-fine whatever you say but I did warned you before hand." Shima said

Yukio started to read the notes and to say the least he was pissed.

He stared at Rin and then when he looked at Shima a pissed look was on his face as he stared Shima down.

"Rin, Shima, and Bon I want you all to stay after class to discuss the contents of these notes." said Yukio while his eyebrow was twitching.

Rin had a good idea that the notes had something to do with last night because Yukio was looking at him with a worried look on his face for the rest of class. By the time the class was done Yukio was at an all time high for his anger.

"Go to my dorm so we can talk about this matter without an interruption." Said Yukio trying as hard as he could to not to start yelling at them right then and there.

So they all did what Yukio told them to and when to the old boys dorm. The whole way no one spoke as they made their way to Rin and Yukio's room to wait for Yukio.

Rin was fidgeting a lot. He was very nervous. He might be the oldest but Yukio was far more protective of Rin then the other way around .

"So Bon why did you yell out in class?" Rin asked trying to sound and stay clam.

"I yelled in class because I had found out what you did last night." Bon said anger lined his words.

It took a minute for Bon's words to reach Rin but when they did he was as red as a tomato.

"Why would you tell Bon that and in a note in the middle of class are you stupid Shima!" Rin Yelled.

"I told him because 1) you would not talk to me, 2) he would not stop talking about, and 3) I needed to tell someone." Shima said

That was when Yukio walked in.

**Hope you liked it. please review.**

**Please vote on the poll for the gender of the baby, or review.**

**see you next time**


	3. Dreams

**Hi everyone here is the next chapter.**

**Warning: OOC, and smut**

**Chapter 3 dreams**

Yukio walked in. He had been listening to the whole conversation from the hallway.

"why are you guys yelling?" he asked trying to play dumb.

"They were yelling about the notes." Bon said staying calm trying not get into trouble with the strict teacher.

"specking of the notes, what is the meaning of the contents? Is it true that you pretty much got drunk and then molested my brother when he was also drunk?" Yukio asked with steaming anger going into full on protective brother mode.

" Can I leave this is not about me." Bon said

" NO this is just as much your fault along with the other two. You should have realized the drinks were the wrong ones and you should have paid attention to this lech." Yukio said with poison laced words.

"i though he was straight so I did not think twice about leaving him with a male." Bon said trying to prove his innocence in all of this.

" we are all teenage boys we experiment, he might have wanted to see what it was like to do sexual things with a male." Yukio said like they were the only two in the room

"Fine. I think that is a very logical conclusion " Bon said in defeat

"I did not molest Rin! He was begging me for help and I just helped him with his problem that also proves I am not experimenting with males either." Shima said trying to convince himself of this as well as everyone else in the room.

"You did not have to do that! I did not know what was wrong! I felt like I was dying!" Rin screamed in his defense.

" I guess I can let it go, but if it ever happen again I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell. Also, STAY. THE. HELL. AWAY. FROM. MY. BROTHER." Yukio said calmly at first but his voice getting colder, deeper, and more menially as he finished specking.

Bon, Rin, and Shima nodded as they were trying to stay calm.

"you may leave but never come back." Yukio said with a eyebrow twitching.

As soon as Yukio said this Bon and Shima ran out.

Yukio looked at Rin who was still sweating because he was truly scared of his brother. His brother can do real damage when he is pissed off.

"Rin." Yukio said.

When Yukio said his name Rin jumped.

"Rin the thing I wanted to tell you about is that you have to stay in the dorm all next week." Yukio said staying calm.

"Why?" Asked Rin

"It will be your demon mating season along with me. Don't worry there will be guards who will watch to make sure that you will not go outside one of these rooms that will be locked and there will be no windows to protect you and everyone else."

"Ok, I guess that I understand." Said Rin with conflicted emotions.

"Now that you know this, lets get some sleep." Yukio said.

"ok." Said Rin

**Later that night**

Shima walked in though the window, when to Rin and Yukio's room, and then carried Rin into another room with a lock. He laid Rin down on one of the beds and Rin woke up.

"Huh... Shima what are you doing here?" Rin asked in a sleepy tone while rubbing his eyes.

Shima did not answer him he just started to get closer to him and started to kiss him, but Rin pulled away.

"W-what are you doing Shima?" He said wide awake from the shock.

Shima payed him no mind and when back to kissing him, but this time he started to lick Rin's lips to ask for permission to enter his mouth. Rin was surprised that his lips started open to let Shima put his tongue into his mouth. What was even more surprising was that he felt good when the tongue was all over his mouth. He started to moan from the sensation of it.

Shima started to notice the bulge in Rin's underwear. Then he showed a knowing smirk.

"Feeling good Rin?" Shima said with a tone full of cockiness but with a hint of playfulness.

"I-i don't know what you are talking about. I feel terrible." Rin lied, but it was not convincing even to Rin.

"Is that so Rin even when I do this?" Shima said while he began to stroke Rin's member and slow pace but stating to go faster.

" Ahh." Rin moaned at the sudden stroking motion.

"So you do like it. That's good because I have something even better then this planned." Shima said full of smugness

"L-like w-what?" Rin said full of curiousness.

" Suck on these fingers to find out." Shima said in a tone that Rin was a little scared to disobey.

He took the fingers into his mouth and then started to suck Shima's fingers. Rin was sucking and licking the fingers moaning at the weird feeling of Shima's fingers.

When Shima though they were covered well enough he took his fingers out of Rin's mouth. Rin gave a disappointed wimpier when Shima did this.

"See you really are starting to enjoy yourself. When I took my fingers out of you mouth you looked like a kid who got their favorite toy taken away." Shima said while smirking.

Rin just looked at him with lust hazed eyes.

"Rin I am going to do something that will make you feel super good." Shima said with a playful, teasing tone.

That was when Rin woke up panting with a very hard erection.

'C-crap what was that dream. Why was I having it. I know I like Shima but I never had a dream like that before.' Rin thought while he started to head to the bathroom. After all he had a little problem to take care of.

Rin headed into the bathroom to take a cold shower because he was still embarrassed to masturbate.

**Meanwhile in a certain pink haired boy's room**

"Shima please hurry I need you in me right now please!" Rin screamed

Just then Shima woke up with the same condition Rin had when he woke up.

'Great, just great, I had a dream like that with Rin. What am I going to do. I think I might have a crush on Rin. What am I going to do? I have to tell him.' Shima though determined.

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**If there is a couple you want please pm, or review.**

**I will not upload the next chapter for a while because my dad died. Please do not worry I am NOT abandoning this story.**

**See you next time.**


	4. Mating

**Hi everyone I really wanted to write today so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it**

**Warning:OOC, and lemon**

**Chapter 4 mating**

**At the cram school (Shima's Pov)**

'How am I going to tell Rin that I think that I might like him'

I was in Yukio's class my last class of the day and I did not pay attention to even one of the classes he was in today.

"Mr. Shima would you please come up and show us what you would use for a ghoul temp-taint please." Yukio looked at me with a look that could kill because he was still mad at me for what happened the other day.

"Huh... Oh... Ya sure." I stuttered because I was half thinking about the dreams I have been having for the past six days, I was also thinking of a way to tell Rin about how I like him.

When class ended Rin ran out of the room like he has for the past six days, but this time Yukio followed him. That was unusual because Yukio almost always stays after class to answer questions. I do not know what has happened, all I know is that tomorrow after school I will get a key so I can get into the old boys dorm so I can talk to him.

**At the old boys dorm (rin's pov)**

I fell weird. I guess this is what Yukio was talking about when he said it was mating season. Forced to be locked in a room with no windows. I should get some sleep maybe the weird feeling will go away.

**The old boys dorm (Shima's pov)**

I walked into the portal that can take me to a random room in the old boys dorm, when I got there I was in a windowless room. I started to look around, but I could not see anything because it was dark.

"Is someone in here?" Asked a voice that sounded like it just woke up.

"Yes, but I though that there was only Yukio and Rin in this dorm." I said.

"It is only the two of us in this dorm, who are you and how did you get in?" Asked one of the twins.

"It is me Shima. Are you Rin or Yukio?" I asked 'I really hope that it is Rin or I will probably die' I thought

"I am Rin. Shima why are you here?" Asked Rin

"I wanted to tell you something but you just kept running out of the room, and not just today for the past six days I have been wanting to talk to you about something." I said trying to sound confident.

"Shima can this wait until n-next week p-please." Rin said but he started to pant.

I then noticed that there was something wrong with Rin. His face was red, he was panting, and he was staying in the shape of a ball.

"Rin are you ok, do you need to see a doctor?" I asked with a voice full of worry.

"Y-yes I am, t-this may not have happened before but I was told in advance." He said slow and in between pants, trying to keep his voice steady.

I then looked down and I saw the little problem just like a week ago. When I saw this I started to blush.

"Rin it looks like you have a little problem just like last time. Do you remember?" I asked with my blush totally gone so I could sound more serous.

**Normal Pov**

Rin looked down and saw that he indeed was sporting a raging hard on. Shima wanted to stay his lust was starting to go out of control. Rin noticed how Shima's eyes were like his own, lust hazed. Rin really wanted to get rid of the burning.

"Y-ya I r-remember." Rin said trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.

"If you remember then that mean you remember how good it felt right?" Shima said with a smirk.

Rin looked away trying to hide the blush that raised to his face. Shima saw this and sat down next to Rin.

"So what do you say Rin? I will help you with your little problem how does that sound?" Shima asked

Rin didn't answer so Shima grabbed Rin by the waist and pulled him into his lap. Rin looked away again. Shima pulled Rin's face next to his and kissed him.

"Shima w-what are you doing?" Rin asked with a blush that spread to his ears this time.

"I like you Rin." Shima said with a small blush coming onto his face.

"I l-like you too S-shima but you should st... ah!" Rin tried to say but was cut off when Shima put his hand into Rin's pants and started to rub Rin member with his hands over the cloth of Rin's boxers.

"S-shima pl-please s..ah! P-please y-you d-don't unders...and. S-stop." Rin said panting while Shima kept stroking him though his boxers.

"Rin I think you mean more. I mean just look at you your body I defiantly saying yes." Shima said with a low husky voice.

"S-shima... sto..." Rin started to say but was cut off when Shima kissed Rin.

Shima was still stroking Rin but he started to go faster because Shima was starting to reach his limit.

"ha... ah... ahhh... AHHH!" Rin moaned as he came.

"Rin looks like you came. Now if you though that was good, your mind will be blown with what we are going to do next." Shima said with a smirk and lust fogged eyes.

By this time Rin was going on his demon instinct. Rin took off the rest of his cloths, got on his hands and knees, put his butt up in the air, and then lifted his tail up in the air so his dominate could get to his hole easier.

"Wow Rin I though you did not know what to do." Shima said with a smirk but also trying to stay calm after seeing Rin like this.

"Hurry up please fuck me." Rin said with a little bit of a whine to his voice.

"Wow Rin, ok I will I just have to prepare you so you have to wait a little while." Shima said even though he was just as eager as the half demon.

Shima garbed the lube that he had in his back pocket. (I know what you are thinking and yes he was planing this if things went well.) He then opened the bottle and poured a good amount onto his fingers. When he did this he brought one of his fingers to Rin's entrance and started to circle his tight, twitching hole. Then he slid one of his fingers into the half demons hole.

"Relax Rin." Shima said and that made Rin's hole loosen a little bit.

When Rin's entrance did loosen a little bit Shima slid in another finger and started to move them in and out of Rin. Shima was looking for Rin's spot that made him see stars. He finally found it and Rin turned into a moaning and panting mess.

Shima then added a third finger and made a scissoring motion to stretch Rin so he would be ready for Shima's cock. When Shima though that Rin was finally ready for Shima, he opened the lube again and pour a good amount on his cock and rubbed it on so there was not one spot on Shima's cock that was bare.

When that was done he brought Rin closer to he and Rin instinctively raised his hips so Shima could thrust into him easier. He thrusted in all at once. Shima waited for Rin to get used to having Shima's cock in him, and to the size of his cock.

"Move please, I need you to fuck me." Rin said while panting and moaning.

After hearing this Shima had to do all he could not to cum there and then. When he got a hold of himself he started a slow pace to thrust at. Rin was moaning even more and loader.

"Ahh... harder... faster please Shima." Rin said in between moans and pants.

Shima complied and started to trust even faster. While he was thrusting into Rin he started to lick and bit the half demon's neck.

Rin was starting to get really close. Rin could feel the heat pooling wanting to be released.

Shima was close to, but he wanted Rin to cum first so he reached below him and Rin to get to Rin's neglected member. Shima started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

With all the stimulation Rin cam all over the floor. Shima thrusted a few more times but with Rin tightening around him he cam as he bit Rin's neck enough for it to bleed.

Rin fell asleep but right before he did he said Now you are my mate."

Shima heard this and said "if that is what you truly want then I will be your mate."

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**school starts soon so I will have a lot less time to write just so you guys know why I am not updating as often**

**Also please comment how many and the gender of rin's baby/babies**

**see you next time**


	5. Pissed off brother

**Hey everyone long time no update huh... Sorry this story kind of keeps slipping my mind XP. I am an air head so please excuse the lack of update for this story.**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed I love you all**

**Warning: Mpreg, OOC, and super pissed off Yukio **

**Chapter 5 Pissed off brother**

After Rin fell asleep Shima decided that it would be a good idea to clean him and Rin up. There was a problem with this thought though, they were locked in a room. Witch meant that there was no water to wash them with, there was also no wash cloths or even a towel. This is when Shima realized that he was not to be in the dorms with Rin. Shima decided that it would be a good idea to dress them both and try to find a way out of there before someone came and found them both naked. That would be bad for his health. Especially if that someone happened to be Yukio that found them. It was a little bit difficult to get Rin dressed especially when he did not wake up for anything. It was like he had not slept in a week.

Shima finally got them dressed and not a second to soon because someone opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing in big brothers room." Yukio scream waking up Rin from his slumber.

"W-what are you doing here Yukio." Rin asked with sleep clear in his voice.

"It is time to let you out. Apparently I was lied to. Anyway, why is Shima in your room Rin?" Yukio asked with a fully serious tone.

"Um... I had to tell him something that was really important. I did not know he was on lock down." Shima lied through his teeth.

"Was I talking to you scum. No I was talking to Rin. Now tell me Rin why was Shima in your room when we were on lock down." Yukio said while the area around him kept getting more and more treating as time went on.

"I-it is just as Shima said." Rin said while he was trying but failing to look his brother in the face.

"Rin I know you are lying you are not looking me in the face. Anyway, back to Shima I thought that I told you not to talk to my brother anymore..." Yukio stopped talking suddenly and smelled the air. When he finished he turn to Rin and Shima with his face red full of anger and a tiny bit of embarrassment.

"...Rin. I cant believe that you would do that especially when it was mating season. We have to get you check right away because you were the uke." Yukio said with worry but at the very end he added it with a smirk in his voice.

"Just how do you know that. For all you know I could have been the seme." Rin tried to protest but you could see the blush when it was unmentioned that he was the uke. "And even if I am the uke why do we need to get me checked up for. Not like I am going to get pregnant anyway. I mean I am a guy." Rin finished.

"You can get pregnant if you are mates and you both love each other. You can blame Satan for this. It is in his genes that only the males of his family can get pregnant, while if he were to have any daughters they would never be able to have a child. You are a male and you have his genes in you witch means you are able to be pregnant." Yukio said while Rin tried to process this Shima fainted.

"I take it from his reaction you fit the criteria for you to be able to get pregnant." Yukio said with a smirk but it soon fainted when he realized that Rin could be pregnant. The area was soon almost lit in blue flames.

"Yukio calm down I might not be pregnant after all that was the first time I had sex so I might have a chance that I might not be pregnant. Lets go get me checked and then we can go from there on what to do ok." Rin said trying to get his brother to calm down before he burned his mate and burned down the building.

"Ya, ok you are right. Either way we are going to have a long talk about this after we get back from Mephisto's office so he can test you." Yukio said with a smirk when he said Mephisto name and Rin looked at with dred clear in his eyes.

"Do I have to get checked by him of all people." Rin said trying to supress a shudder.

"yes because he is the only one who knows how to check for this kind of thing. You would not have to go through this if you did not have sex during mating season. By the way that is the only time you can get pregnant also most one hundrend percent of the time." Yukio said with smirk and they were on their way to the check up with Rin being carried by Yukio.

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me how many children Rin should have. **

**See you next time**


	6. Mephisto's office

**Since yo have been good readers and waited so long I used my snow day to write this story hope you like this story.**

**Chapter 6 Mephisto's office**

Rin was dreading going into Mephisto's office. He did not want to find out if he was pageant or not he did not even know how it was possible for them to even know if he was pregnant this early. they just had sex so how were they going to tell not even an hour after the fact. He guessed that he would find out when he got to the office.

"shima you better get up and come with us because this is mostly your fault, only a little bit is rin's fault but still get your lazy ass up or I will cut off you dick and shove it up your own ass and then you can feel how rin did." Yukio said with his voice made of deadly poison.

When Shima heard the last part he woke up right then and there.

" what happened?" shima said

"you might have gotten me pregnant." rin answers trying to stop from blushing but not being successful.

"I WHAT!" Shima said which hurt rin's feelings thinking that if rin was pregnant the shima would not stay with him.

Rin thought that he said that he would be rin's mate. He did agree to it right? Before rin knew it he was crying.

"Rin whats wrong. Is it because I reacted like that I am sorry I was just really shocked that you might be pregnant. Don't worry if you are pregnant I will still be with you." Shima said trying to get rin to stop crying.

Yukio saw how shima really was trying to calm down rin and he realized that shima doe really care about rin, but that did not meant that he could not still torment the poor boy.

"Alright now that he is up let's go find out if rin truly is pregnant or if you guys a extremely lucky." Yukio said.

Yukio picked up rin because he was pretty sure that rin was not going to be able to walk. He dressed rin in his boxers and a big shirt so that it was a little like a nightgown. After that he checked to make sure that shima got dressed, and when he looked over to see of he was or not he saw that he was dressed and that he was cleaning a little bit of the mess that he and rin made. Yukio did not know if it was to impress Yukio or if it was because he was just a clean person and did not want to leave a mess that he had made for someone else to clean up.

"Come on let's get to Mephisto's office before the school opens."Yukio said to get shima's attention

Later they had finally made it to Mephisto's office. Yukio knocked on the door hoping that he would open the door soon so that if a student needed to ask a question did not see him in this kind of situation, that would not be the best kind of thing for him being an advanced student and him being a teacher at the cram school. Mephisto soon opened the door, but they cold hear a song played in the back round.

"Mephisto are you _For Your Entertainment _by Adam Lambert?" Yukio asked a little bit werided out to think Mephisto was listening to such a song.

"Yes I am, but I am sure that you are not here with rin and shima to talk about the type of music I listen to when school is not in session. So what brings you to my office in such a hurry." Mephisto said in a tone that said that he pretty much know what happened already and that he just wanted you to say it for your self.

"how do you even know that we were in a hurry" Shima said

He did not even respond but he pointed to rin who was still in the to big shirt and boxers, and rin blushed because all the attention was back on him and his lack of clothing.

"Ok so we are here because we want to know if rin is pregnant because shima had sex with him during mating season and they fit the requirements for the curse. Also I need you to explain a lot of things about the curse to rin and shima mostly, but some other things to me as well. Giving that I am Your brother, no matter how much I do not what to admit it. So that is the reason for the visit. Now may we come in before someone comes and see us like this?" Yukio said and explained.

"yes, yes please come in and we will see." Mephisto said and led them into the office.

In the office there was a green hamster that look familiar but no one commented on it. The office was a mixture of pink and purple. The song that was on before changed to a new one that was _Im Insane _by Myah Marie.

"Ok so lets find out if our little brother is preggers (A.N. Because I can)" Mephisto said as he pulled out a pair of glasses that were orange, with orange lens.

"What is with those glasses and how are you sunglasses going to help rin and shima figure out if rin is pregnant." Yukio wondered with a little bit of bite to his words.

"silly brother these are not my sunglasses mine are pink with purple lens, and these are for me to see if rin has developed a uterus, if he has then that means that he is pregnant, if he does not then that means that he is in the clear." Mephisto said as he put the sunglasses on.

When mephisto had them on for a good minute he smirked.

"Congratulations rin you are going to be a mommy, and to Shima as well you are going to be a daddy." Mephisto said

After those words were said rin and shima fainted.

**Ok everyone hoped you liked it. I decided what I am going to make the babies and their names. By the way I did just say babies so that means that they will have more then one little one running around. Anyway hope you like it it took me about an hour and fifteen minutes. **

**As always please review**

**See you next time**


	7. Twin pregnancy

**Ok everyone here is another chapter to this story I hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 7 Twin Pregnancy**

After Rin and shima passed out. Mephisto looked over to Yukio with his glasses still on.

" well well well, what do we have here looks like your brother is not going to be the only mommy. Heh heh." Mephisto said while laughing at the last part. It was kind of funny that Yukio and his brother were both ukes and that they were both pregnant at the same time.

If you are confused how Yukio is pregnant it is the same way that rin is but Yukio got pregnant but a full demon instead of by a human. Yukio got pregnant by none other then Mephisto. If you are wondering when, well it was the same time that Shima and Rin were.

What had happened was that Mephisto has liked Yukio for a while now and decided to ask him to mate with him, and Yukio agreed, because even if he did not show it he liked Mephisto as well. It was a little weird for them both at first because they had only dreamed of being together but then instincts took over for them both.

Yukio was looking at mephisto like he was going to cry but at the same time murder him and cry out in joy. Yukio knew that he wanted to have children, he just did not think that he was going to have one at the age of 15. He also did not think that he was going to be the one to carry his little bundle of joy. Then there was the fact that both he and his brother were pregnant. Yukio knew that in demon pregnancy that you had to have sex once every two weeks so the baby will get the demonic energy that they need to live. The only thing for rin and shima was that shima was not a demon and so the baby was not going to get the energy it needed. It would only be getting one forth the power it would need. With Yukio he knew that he was going to have to have sex with mephisto more then once every two weeks, because their baby was only going to get three fourths the power it needed.

Mephisto was trying to come up with a way to turn shima into a half demon like rin so that way the baby would get the power it needed. Before Mephisto could do that shima though he was going to have to talk to shima about it. He was going to have to explain that if he did not accept then the child was going to die but if he does he will be a half demon like rin. He just wont have the blue flames, but he might have normal red flames. If this does happen, mephisto would have to get a demon slaying sword to lock most of shima's powers in it so he would not burn everything he touched expect for rin and Yukio of course.

By the time mephisto had gone through the plan in his head he heard just the person he wanted to talk to wake up. Shima woke up and sat on the floor. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. Shima then remembered that he was going to be a father. It was a nice thought. It would be nice to have a child that would love him. Shima forgot where he was because he looked over to rin, who looked to be sleeping peacefully. Shima moved a piece of rin's hair out of his eyes and looked at rin with soft eyes. Rin and him might not have been together long but shima truly loved rin. Shima knew that he was going to be with rin while he gave birth to their child. Shima knew that he would do almost anything for rin.

Shima heard a cough and he looked up to see Yukio sitting in Mephisto's lap. It looked like Yukio liked it but he was trying to hit it. Shima looked up to see that Yukio was not even paying he any attention. Yukio was more interested at looking around to room. Yukio was looking around the room that he knew he was going to he hind in when he was at the end of his pregnancy. Demons were very protective of their mates let alone pregnant mates. If another demon was to touch another's mate that was pregnant they would try to kill the other demon.

Mephisto saw that shima was up and looked at him with a serious face.

"Shima my friend we need to have a serious talk about your mate." Once mephisto said that shima thought the worst. He thought that they were going to take rin away from him, or that rin was to young to have children so he decided to make rin give the child up or to kill it. Shima knew that he only just learned of them but he knew that he already loved them.

"W-what is it." Shima spoke with his voice shaking some because he did not want to have he child taken away form him.

"Shima you are going to have to make a choice. Your choice is to become a half demon or let the children die. If the children die I am pretty sure that rin will never recover from the depression. I know that this is a hard decision, but it was to be made. What is you choice?" Mephisto said and for once be was completely serious.

Shima was upset he knew that he loved rin and the children but did he really want to give up his humanity for them.

Shima pondered this for a few minutes and then decided that he was...

**Mhahahahahahaha I know I am evil. I hope that you like this chapter. I decided to make another pairing thanks to my friend who is pushing me to write this chapter. She saw that I was uploading like crazy yet this is the only one that I have not uploaded yet XP Sorry for the wait. I hope that It was worth it**

**Tell me what you think **

**See you next time**


	8. Demon for love

**Here is the long awaited chapter, this story ended up way different then I was going to make it in the beginning but I like it better this way. Also this is another plot twist, because I love them. Anyway I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. **

**Chapter 8 demon for love**

Shima looked at Rin, he knew that even if he was not quite ready for child at the age of 16 but he knew that he would love them all the same. He knew that if it meant saving rin then he was willing to do anything, even if it meant getting turned into a demon.

"Yes I will change into a demon. I love Rin to much to let him die on the inside, and now I can protect Rin with my powers. I know that even if I am 16 I will love this child." Shima looked at Mephisto with a look that showed all of his determination.

Yukio looked at him and he knew that he did not have to worry about rin as much as he thought he did. Yukio knew that he could not spend a ton of time worrying about his brother because he had his own developing family that needed more attention, plus if Shima was going to sacrifice his humanity for him then he was going to be a good mate and father.

"That is a good idea Shima and I am very happy that you are willing to do this for your mate and future children." Mephisto said. Shima heard that Mephisto said children and not child.

"What do you mean children?" Shima asked

"Well anyway let get this out of the way. You should be turned into a fire demon so that you match rin's demon form. Well actually we don't know what he is, but we do know that he is a beta so... Yeah. Anyway let's get this started." Mephisto said ignoring Shima's question.

"Wait seriously, what..." Shima sentence was stopped in the middle by the ritual starting to turn him into a demon. He would only be half a demon but that was all they needed for the children to survive.

The ritual really did not involve anything only a drop of blood from both the person that was turning the human into a half demon and the person getting turned.

Yukio moved to were shima was standing and took out a needle and pricked his finger and then went over to mephisto and pricked his finger over where shima's blood landed on the floor. Right after that Shima's body burst into flames.

Shima was not screaming which meant that Shima was going to be a fire demon. It took about twenty minutes for the flame to stop. Shima was laying on the floor by this point and Rin had woken up about ten minutes in wondering what was going on. When they told him he started to cry because he was happy and sad that shima was willing to go to this extent for him.

Everyone looked at shima and they could tell that he was not a fire demon like they thought that he was going to be. He looked like shima but with horns, pointed ears, wings that were the color of his skin, and a tail that was pointed it was also skin tone.

"My my, it turns out that shima is an Incubus now. That is interesting indeed. That means that you Rin are a Succubus. That is an interesting development indeed." As Mephisto said this both Yukio and Rin looked at Mephisto with wide eyes. They could not believe that Rin was a Succubus.

"Wait, I thought that succubi were women." Yukio said he could not believe that his brother was a succubus. What did that make him?

"That is not true. There are male Succubi but they are rare. So rare in fact that the exorcist do not know of them, and even I thought that they were a rumor until today." Mephisto said.

"What kind of demon am I? Am I also a Succubus?" Yukio asked

"No you are a Raccoon-dog demon with purple fire." When mephisto said this Rin's eyes started to sparkle in wonder.

"What... How do you know this?" Yukio asked in a freaked out voice.

"I knew because of the bond from mating." Mephisto said in a confident voice.

Yukio looked at Mephisto with a blank face. Yukio did not know what to say. He was happy that he was a cute demon and not one obsessed with sex.

Shima finally woke up to see that he had a tail. He looked at it as he sung it back in forth.

"What kind of demon am I?" Shima asked a little concerned that he was not the right demon because he was not on fire.

"You are a incubus. It turns out that your mate is a succubus." Mephisto said this shima got a perverted smile on his face.

"Heh heh heh, that is awesome. That also explains a lot." Shima said which made Rin blush.

Shima got off the ground and walked over to Rin and picked him up and put him on his lap.  
"Anyway, Shima to go to your human form think about how you used to look." Mephisto told shima how to get to human form.

"Okay." Shima did as he was told and he was standing there with a pink tail that looked like Rin's tail. He still had pointed ears but they were smaller, also you could see his fangs now.

"Good job, now to answer your earlier question you both are going to have twins. It is the the same for us we are going to have twins as well." Mephisto said in a voice like it is no big thing. " Also you both still have to go to school."

"WHAT!" Both of the twins screamed at the same time.

"It is true. I am going to put a spell on you both that makes it seem like you are girls and they will think that you have been like that for your whole lives. Also everyone with temp taints will see you as you are normally. Also you have to wear the girl's school uniform. There are no exceptions." Mephisto said with a no exception or excuses tone of voice.

" I can't believe that we have to dress as girls and the others will know that we are not girls but are dressing in girl clothing." Rin said in a monotone voice.

Shima starting to laugh. He then stopped because both Rin and Yukio punched him in the stomach.

"Damn, even when I am a half demon it hurts." Shima said.

"OK I think it is time for your exorcist classes, so put on your new uniforms and go to class." said mephisto.

**I hope that you like this story.**

**Please tell me what you thought**

**Also please vote on my poll**

**See you next time**


	9. Panties

**Here is the next chapter for this story I hope that you like it. Sorry for the long wait but I am still in school so I have to go to school. As for the title that is the name and i am sticking to it (*-*)**

**Chapter 9 Panties**

"Okay girls go get changed into your new uniforms." as Mephisto said this he got glares from both Yukio and Rin, they did not say anything though because they knew that it would not do any good.

Yukio and Rin decided that they were going to use Mephisto's bathroom so that if any of their classmate were to see them passing they would not be wondering why Yukio and Rin were wearing boy uniforms.

It took them both a little while but they got their uniforms perfect. It took them both twenty minutes to put on the panties that Mephisto had put into the pile. It was not that the panties were hard to put on but they had a stop blushing. They both knew that they could not wear boxers under their uniform skirts but they did not think that Mephisto was going to give them lacy panties. Rin's were pink while Yukio's were purple. Even if Mephisto was a pervert Yukio never thought that his mate would do this to him and his twin.

Finally both Rin and Yukio walked out of the bathroom. They had the classic summer uniform on. The white dress shirt, the pink mini shirt, the thigh high stockings. Rin stockings were white while Yukio's are black, they both have their ties in the normal tie fashion, they both thought that the bow was weird.

Both mephisto and Shima were surprised at how good their mates looked.

"So just wondering, did you put the panties on, or did you decided to go commando?" Mephisto asked staring right at Yukio.

"We put the damn things on, you perverted clown." Rin said with an angry blush on his face.

"Good, good. Glad that you guys put those on. I am going to have your new wardrobe at your dorm so that you guys don't have to worry about putting on the wrong thing. Also Rin, good news Shima is going to be living with you guys now, since he is a half demon." Mephisto said with a smile on his face.

Rin looked at mephisto with happiness but as he thought about his face started to show just a little bit of horror. While Shima's face just showed more and more happiness.

"I am not moving into his room I am going to stay in the same room as Yukio." Rin stated. Rin and Yukio both knew that this was going to be dangerous now. An incubus was going to be living with in the same space as his mate. There was never going to a peaceful moment now. Give you the peaceful moments were rare before but now they are going to be nonexistent.

"Fine, fine. You guys should really be getting to class now though because you are going to be late." Mephisto said with a wave of his hand.

"Come on now ladies lets get going." Shima said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Call me a lady again and there will be no sex for you until six years after the children are born, I will have mephisto find a way to have the energy that the child will need without me having to have sex with you. Remember Yukio is his mate, I can make that happen." Rin said with a serious face and shima instantly went pale.

"Ok, I will not call you a lady anymore. I promise. Let go to class." Shima said and held out his hand for rin to take.

Yukio produced the key that would take them to the cram school, and put it in the lock. As they walk through the door intensely they were spotted by a student. That student was Shiemi. It took her a moment to figure out what was happening. She could not even form words in her mind, standing before her was Yukio and Rin dressed as girls and then there was Shima who looked like he was a demon.

"Yuki, Rin, Shima, what is going on?" She asked with a confused face. She knew that she wanted to know but her heart was telling her that she was not going to like the answer.

"I am going to tell everyone in class so head to class with Rin and Shima and I will be there in a little bit, I have to go talk to all the teacher about what has happened." Yukio said before he hurried off to the teachers lounge.

"Well let's get to class." Shima said trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had built up from Yukio departure.

"Yeah, okay." Shiemi said.

They all got to their classroom after a few minutes of walking in silence. Shiemi did not sit in her usual seat, instead she decided to sit with Izumo. Rin was a little bit upset by this but he did not show it on the outside.

"It will be okay Rin. I know that you are a little bit upset but how about I sit by you today." Shima said to rin.

"Okay, but how did you know that I was upset even if I did not say anything." Rin asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"It is because we are mates, I can tell that you are upset." Shima said with a small smile on his face. Rin returned his smile as they both sat down at the desk. Shima sat right beside Rin while holding his hand under the table.

It was about ten minutes after their class was to start but Yukio was still not in the classroom. Bon decided that he had to know why Shima was not sitting next to him like normal and why Rin was in female clothing.

"Okay since Yukio-sensei is running so late why don't you tell us why you are sitting next to Rin and holding his hand, Shima and Rin why don't you tell us why you are wearing female clothing?" Bon asked bluntly.

" I will tell you all the reasons right now. I am sorry for the delay, I had to talk to the teachers and tell them the same things I am going to tell you right now. This all has to do with why me and Rin were absent yesterday. Yesterday was demon mating season. Shima mated with Rin, and I mated with someone else..." Before Yukio could get out anymore Rin decided to say something.

"You mated with Mephisto. If you are going to tell them that I mated with Shima you are going to have to reveal your mate too." Rin said in a pissed off tone.

Shima pulled Rin into his lap because he did not Rin to get worked up anymore.

"Shima, let me sit in a chair!" Rin yelled with a blush on his face.

"Nope, you need to calm down, being worked up is not good for the little one." Shima said just loud enough for everyone to hear. If they did not have surprise on their faces, they did with that sentence.

"Okay both of you need to be quite so I can finish explaining to them all what is going on. As I was saying before, we mated with our mates and we ended up getting pregnant. Before you ask how, it is a curse of Satan's blood. Mephisto said that he was going to cast a spell on all the students of the normal school that we are female so that when we start to show then it would look at least a little bit normal. Also Shima is now a half demon. He is incubus, while we found out that Rin is a succubus. We found out that when you do the ritual we had to do so that Rin would live along with his child, that the demon that the human turns into will be the same as their mate. So Shima will now be living in the same dorms that we are. This is what I what is going on. Now does anyone have any questions that we did not answer?" Yukio explained to them all.

"What is mating?" Shiemi asked, while Bon and Izumo nodded their head to say in a way that they wanted to know as well.

When that question came out of Shiemi's mouth Yukio, Shima, and Rin all blushed. Rin and Yukio's whole face eaten away by the blush while Shima's ears were red.

"Um... Mating is having sex them biting the other person once you... cum... and then it is a bond kind of like marriage, but you can feel what each other is feeling." Yukio said with a blush on his face.

"OH!" Shiemi said with a blush on her face along with the rest of the class.

"Okay, any other questions?" Yukio said trying to fight off the blush.

Surprising both Yukio and Rin, Shima raised his hand.

"Yes, What is it Shima?" Yukio asked

"What color panties are you and Rin wearing?" Shima asked with a perverted smile on his face.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. **

**Please tell me what you think **

**see you next time **(^-^)


	10. the pervert

**Sorry everyone. I have not been in the fandom for a while but I am not abandoning this story so not worry. Spideypool has been calling to me along with school work :'( Anyway on with the chapter**

**Chapter 10 The Pervert **

The room was silent for a moment before Rin was a blushing and stuttering mess.

"W-What are you talking about I have normal underwear on and not panties." Rin said as he tried to keep the stutter out of his voice. Meanwhile Yukio was trying to hind the fact the behind his stand he was squirming at the thought of everyone knowing that he was wearing purple, lacy panties he also thanked Rin for taking the attention for of him. Not only would it be embarrassing, but it would ruin his pride as a teacher and a man.

"No, I know you are wearing panties Rin. Mephisto brought up the fact which means that they are embarrassing." Shima said with a devious smirk on his face.

"I am not telling you." Rin said with a blush that was eating up his whole face and even went down his neck a little.

"Fine, if you will not tell me you are going to have to show me." Shima said with the smirk still on his face.

Shima stood rin up, and quickly before he could sit in his seat shima lifted up his skirt to see his pink lacy panties. Quickly so no one else were to see them he pulled Rin's skirt back down and pulled him back onto his lap.

This was all done pretty quickly and a normal human was not able to see it happen, that did not mean however that Rin did not know what happened.

"Shima! Why did you do that in public!" Rin Shouted at the new half demon.

"Are you saying that I can do it to you went we are home?" Shima said with a smirk that only got wider as Rin turned redder and redder.

"No!" Rin shouted and then tried to get out of shima's lap but the pink hair teen would not allow it.

"I am going to have so much fun later." Shima said with a smirk eating up his whole face.

"Um... Anyway anymore questions?" Yukio asked the rest of the class not looking at Rin or Shima.

"Um... one question how are you going to give birth?" Izumo asked. She was really curious and she wanted to learn how these two males were going to give birth or if they were going to have to have a c-section.

"They are going to turn into girls." Shima said

"WHAT!" The whole class yelled. It was surprising but at the same time it made sense, how else were they going to give birth unless they turned into girls or had a c-section.

"Yes, that is what is going to happen, I don't know if we are just going to pop into girls all of sudden or what but I do know that it will happen before we are ready to give birth I think maybe a month before we give birth." Yukio said.

"Just one more question, are you going to have a normal human time pregnancy?" Bon asked.

"No. I am going to give birth in just three months and Rin will in seven." Yukio said

"What!" Both Rin and Shima yelled at the same time.

"Yes, I have determined this from the type of demons that we are." Yukio told the class

"Wow seven months. I have to fit a shot-gun wedding in that time to right." Shima asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I will literally make it a shot-gun wedding if I have to."Yukio said with a dark smirk on his face.

"Yukio we both already know that you don't have to hold a shot-gun to him. He did mate with me and that is the demon equivalent, it is only a matter of time before he marries me. Now calm down before I tell everyone about your panties." Rin said with a smirk coming to his face at the end.

Yukio looked at him with a dark look the turn away to start their lesson. He did not need everyone to know about them.

In the middle of the lesson the was a yelp. Yukio turned around only to see rin with a red face.

"What happened." Yukio said with exasperation. He was happy that was not sleeping for once but he did not need him making weird noises in his class while he was teaching.

"Nothing happened." Rin said as Shima tried to use rin to hide his smirk.

"Rin sit in a seat and not in Shima's lap." Yukio said because he knew Shima had done something but he did not know what.

"Okay." Rin said as he sat in the seat that he would normally sit in.

Yukio turned back to the board and went back to explaining what he was teaching before the class was disrupted. Ten minutes passed before another yelp was heard by the class. This time Yukio's eyebrow started to twitch. He decided to ignore it. He need to just get through this class. There was only another ten minutes of class left.

Yukio finished teaching in eight minutes instead of the ten that he thought that he would need. Just as he turned around the was another yelp and he saw shima pinch rin's ass. It was to quick for a human to see but he was not totally human.

"Shima how dare you do that to my brother in my presence. Plus this is a classroom. Think before you act."Yukio told Shima.

"Oh I was thinking. I was think about Rin's Panties. So to tell you the truth I did think before I acted. I did think about what I was going to do once this class got out but I will not tell you because I just don't think that you want the details." Shima said with a smirk while rin started to blush even more.

You see he could tell just what Shima wanted and if he was being honest he wanted class over and done with so he could do some of those things.

"Well that was to many details already, but seeing as this is the last class you can leave for the dorm now. I am just going to stay the night with my mate."Yukio said as he started to blush.

"Thanks, and bye everyone. I will talk to you tomorrow." Shima said as he rushed out of the door carrying rin princess style.

**Okay that is it for this chapter. Next chapter will probably have a lemon in it if that is what you want. **

**Hey if you like my stories vote on my poll.**

**See you next time**


	11. AN

**I am sorry about not updating this story I am workking on it I promise and I am not going to abandon it. Sorry about the delay but I have a lot of problems with my health. I am slowly working to get this chapter finished. I figured I should put this AN here for all of you just so you know that this story is being worked on just at a very slow pace. **

**~YaoiloverXD**


End file.
